Down in flames
by staryskylines221
Summary: Gray always thought he was the last remaining Fullbuster but one his Master tells him something that will change his life forever. He has a twin sister. Immediately he sets out to find her, his team of course with him. Finding his sister in a town surrounded by woods and water and she herself surrounded in mystery. Will Fairy Tail be able to reach beyond the walls around her heart?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Gray paced back and forth in front of Fairy Tail's Master Makorav, tossing away his shirt unknowingly in a fit of nervousness. The little old man had pulled him away from a fight with Natsu, the flame brain, using his titan magic to enlarged his arm and picking him like he was no more than a small toy. At first he wanted to throw himself back into the fight with the pink haired moron, he was winning, but one look at his guild master's face and he decided otherwise.

Something was on the geezers mind. Something big and it made him wary. He had never seen the man he had come to view as family look so torn between emotions. It was distressing to say the least.

"What's the matter gramps?" Trying and failing to sound like his usually cool and collected self Gray finally took a seat in one of the chairs in front of his guild master.

"Gray, my boy, I don't know wither to feel excited for you or to feel sympathetic for you." Dark blue eyes widened a fraction as he watched his master sigh heavily while running a small wrinkled hand down an equally wrinkled face. It was a well known fact throughout the guild members that the old man only did that when he was truly stressing out about something and the master didn't truly stress about much besides his brats well fair.

It put Gray more then a little on edge.

"Master, what's going on?" He waited with bated breath as the proud fairy tail master grabbed a letter that was sitting on his desk before looking him in the eyes.

"Gray, I have received this letter from the magic counsel just today. As you know they do yearly check ups on the members of each guild, a procedure to make sure a member has not secretly switched to using black magic." His heart began thumping wildly in his chest although if this was about him being a dark wizard then there was defiently nothing to worry about. He hated black magic with the heated passion of a thousands suns, it had been the cause for his families death. He would never do their memory the dishonor of even glancing at anything with dark magic. Plus, he would never risk leaving Fairy Tail, his home. "Child, they have found a missing member of your family."

Suddenly, the world stopped spinning. The weight of the news that had just been delivered mere seconds ago already threatening to crush him. Family? But wasn't he the only surviving member of the Fullbuster lineage? Nothing was making sense anymore.

"Apparently, you have a twin sister by the name of Kagome."

Not only was he discovering a missing member of his blood family but he was just finding out ,after 18 , that he had a twin sister.

A _twin _sister.

So he said the only thing that he could think of that would matter. "Where is she?"

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXXOX

_Hello everyone just wanted to post up this first chapter of this story I thought of writing. I really don't know why there aren't more crossovers between Fairy Tail and Inuyasha, so maybe if I spread the word people will write some. _

_Anyway, I really like this because the chapters aren't going to be too long so I'm hoping I will be able to update it easier. Speaking of updates, there should be some for my other stories this coming week so go check it out if you would like. No pressure._

_Until next time._

_P.S. Gray is a totally hottie, anyone else think so?_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

It was decided the moment Gramps told him where to locate his missing twin sister that he would be going after her, asap. Gray didn't even have to tell Makorav that he was leaving today, the old man already knew. The question that presented itself to him at the moment was wither he should include his team or not.

They would be pissed if he didn't and he wasn't stupid, despite what Natsu thought, enough to just up and leave without saying a word to them.

They'd kill him for sure if he did that.

Sighing, he ran a hand through his spiky black hair before walking over to the table his team was currently occupying. "Hey, I need to talk to you guys." All at once his team was quiet, instinctively noting the serious tone he was using. This was one of the reasons why he loved his team so much, they worked and thought as a unit. Made up for what the other lacked.

"What's the matter, Gray?" Erza questioned him as scooted farther down the bench to make space for him, dragging her slice of strawberry cake along with her.

"I need to find someone so I don't know how long I'll be gone for." Makorav was only able to give him a sort of guessed location where she was last spotted for more than one time. Some large forest called Kai. He hadn't even known such a place existed until today.

"Who are you searching for?" Happy, the flying blue cat, landed in front of him with his deep coal eyes searching his face for some sort of anwser. Across from him sat Lucy and Natsu both quiet as they waited patiently for him to explain.

"The magic counsel just informed Gramps of a missing member of my family, the Fullbusters. Last time she was spotted was some place called Kai forest." His mind went over everything he needed to do before leaving as he spoke. Good thing he always kept an emergency bag at the guild.

"How is she related to you? Cousin, Aunt..." Lucy questioned, her head tilting just slightly in the way he thought was adorable.

"Her name is Kagome and she's...my twin sister." The silence that settled over the table was a testament to just how shocked his team mates were with this new found information.

"Are you freakin' serious?" Natsu blurted out, flames spewing from his mouth, Gray fought the urge to punch the ash for brains moronic fool.

"As serious as you are when you say your hair isn't pink but salamon." Smirking when a look of understanding passed over his face. He would never admit it aloud but Natsu was his bestfriend, more like brother, and he always proved to be a source of unending entertainment.

"So, when do you we leave?" Natsu smirked at him, flashing his fangs as he did so. Gray knew what that smirk meant, the team was coming with him and he had no say about it.

"We?" Gray asked and his team nodded.

"You honestly didn't think you were going to leave without us did you?" He watched as his team stood from the table to inform Mira of their possible extended absence from the guild. Not for the first time did he feel blessed to have these crazy people to call family.

He didn't even want to think of where he would be without them.

He knew it would be a very dark place though.

"Alright, I should have known you guys were coming. Anyway we leave in an hour, don't be late." The members of Team Natsu nodded before taking off in different directions, each rushing to pack. Gray himself only had to grab his pack and add a few more things then he would head off for the train station.

His only thought while he packed was his sister and what she would be like.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

_Next chapter in the series. I hope you enjoy._

_Please review if you can._

_Until next time._


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

As expected the train ride was full of Natsu trying in vain not lose his internal organs. The ice make wizard knew that his pink haired guild mate had a severe case of motion sickness, he even sympathized with the guy, but Gray was pretty sure they were all wishing he would be a bit more quiet about it. So even though he felt sorry for his best friend Gray couldn't be more relieved when Erza knocked him unconscious.

The five had been on the train towards the city Muriel, the woods were his sister was last spotted in surrounded the city and the only way in or out was either the train or walking. The blare of the train horn signaled that they had arrived at their destination, people rushing past each other to get off the train.

It was strange how his whole life changed with a single letter and a few hours. He had so many questions for her, about her and about their family. Why wasn't she raised with them? What had she been the whole time they were separated? Was she a mage like him?

"Gray don't worry we will find her and figure out what happened." A small lightly tanned hand grasped his large one. Instantly, he knew it was Lucy. The stellar mage always knew when something was bothering him, he was something he was forever grateful for.

"Thanks, Lucy. I just want to meet her already, ya know." Picking up Natsu and throwing him over his shoulder, making sure to grab bother their packs, he exited the train. True to the map the city was surrounded by nothing but the woods. It was really magnificent to look at, he had never seen such a large forest.

"Woah, that's so cool." The sound of a newly awoken Natsu caused Gray to drop him on reflex. Ignoring his friend's startled yelp and yells of indignation he searched out for the Mayor of the town. First, he needed to gather as much information on any sightings of Kagome as he could.

"Nastu, you really shouldn't play around right now." Erza's scolding tone reached the ice make wizard's and Gray fought the urge to snicker.

"That bastard was the one who dropped me!" The raven haired teen didn't even have to look behind him to know that the pink haired man was spewing flames as he spoke. The idiot was just that predictable.

"Now, now, Natsu you shouldn't point the blame at others." It continued this way for the entirety of their walk. The small comical bickering that happened between his team mates was such a regularity that he had no problem tuning them out.

Soon they came upon a large aged light blue house with a white picket fence and a sign that read ,' Town Mayor'. It was the picture perfect example of a cute family house. The only thing that was odd about it was the large painting of the sea located on the side of the house.

Opening the gate and hastening past the others, up the few steps, to knock on the door. After the third knock a tall older man, maybe mid forties, with graying dark brown hair and kind gentle hazel eyes that matched the gentle smile on his face. "Can I help you?"

"Yes, my name's Gray and these are my team mates. We're from the guild Fairy Tail in Magnolia and I have a few questions about the sighting of a girl named Kagome." Gray tensed when the man's eyes narrowed in suspicion as his hazel eyes roamed over Gray's. Suddenly the older man's eyes widened in shock, confused Gray ready to ask just what the hell was going on before the man spoke.

"Please forgive my rudeness, my name is Ciel and I'm the Mayor of Muriel. Please come in so we can talk." Nodding his head, Gray moved past the door with the other members of Fairy Tail and was guided into a large living with deep brown furniture and deep blue walls.

"You look a lot like Kagome, Gray was it?" Nodding, he waited for Ciel to continue. "Kagome is special to this town, I want you to understand that."

"Why is she so special to this town, Mr. Mayor?" Lucy piped in from her seat next to him.

"She's the only mage in this time, so she protects everyone. There are many other reasons, she's an exceptional young woman, but that is for another time." Deep blue eyes, like the color of the walls that surrounded him, peered into the Mayor's own hazel ones. There was no way to explain just how exciting it was to know that not only did they look alike but she was a mage too. Not just a mage but a mage with honor, if her protecting the whole town was anything to go by.

"Where does she live then?" Natsu asked, his voice full of anticipation and excitement.

"A little cottage to the east of here, right on by the ocean."

XOXOXOXOXOOXOXXOXOOXXOXXOXOXOXOXXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXXOXOXOX

_Next chapter in the series. I hope you enjoy. _

_Please review if you can and let me know what you think._

_Until next time._


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"The ocean? So she lives alone?" Erza asked and by the tone she used Gray knew that she was sort of stumbled about the whole thing. He himself felt there was something missing, a piece of information that hadn't been collected yet.

"No, she doesn't live alone. About a three or so years ago a young boy was orphaned due to an accident, so Kagome adopted him. That little boy loves her more than life itself and he adores her cat. Odd little thing that cat, talks and flies she does."

All at once Team Natsu gasped. As far as they knew the only ones who really had a flying cat were dragon slayers.

"Mr. Mayor, if I may, what kind of magic does Kagome use?" Erza questioned him after sending Gray a knowing glance.

"I believe it's considered a lost magic, are town doesn't have many dealings with magic so I am unsure, but she says Dragon slayer spells. Water dragon slayer."

Gray was shocked, his sister was a dragon slayer. Not even in his wildest dreams had he expected that. He knew he wasn't the only one but before Natsu or the others flew of the wagon he stood to excuse himself.

"Thank you for the information but I think we are going to head out to start our search." Respectfully bowing Gray motioned for the others to exit the home.

"No problem, young man. Remember to head east, it should only be about a two hour walk." Gray watched as the Mayor of Muriel reached for a sort of thick paper before handing it over to him. "This is a map just in case, but I'm sure Kagome will be able to smell and hear you coming. Good luck."

"Thanks."

Outside stood his team, backpacks at the ready and smiles full of support on their faces. His favorite blonde took a step towards her chocolate brown eyes beaming up at him. He loved those eyes, they always made him feel at peace with dark emotions that resided within him. She made him feel at peace.

"Let's go find your sister." Taking her outstretched hand he let his excitement fill him. He was going to find his twin, the only other person that was there with him before he were born. Weren't twins suppose have a special connection? Would he develop that kind of relationship with her?

He wanted one. To have someone so close you could sense, feel it, if something was the matter with them. Since they were twins did that mean they, in a sense, shared a soul?

Mavis, he had a twin sister.

"Yeah, let's go."

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOOX

_Next chapter in the series. I hope you enjoy. _

_Please review if you can. _

_Until next time._


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The walk through the woods wasn't nearly as bad as Gray thought it would be. His team didn't even need the map thanks to Natsu's nose sniffing out the way to the ocean. Usually Happy was complaining about the long trip, or Natsu would start up something to fight about but his team was nothing but supportive. No fights, no complaints and easy conversation.

"We're close!" The fire dragon slayer bellowed. Gray heaved a sigh, psyching himself up as best as he could before going to meet his sister.

"Do not worry yourself so much. No matter what happens she is your sister and your her brother." The ice make wizard let the wise words of his redheaded friend sink in. Erza was like that, crazy and throwing a fit over smashed cake then spewing wise words the next. Sometimes, if he was honest, it gave him whip lash. This time though he really appreciated hearing those words spoken by Erza.

Family was family. He learned that thanks to Fairy Tail.

Catching up with Natsu who had run ahead, the rest of his team burst through the tree line. True to the Mayor's right on the on the beach stood a two story cottage made of beautiful gray and brown colored stones with large glass windows and a nicely sized wrap around porch. It was an amazing structure, especially since in stood directly in front of the clearest blue sea he had ever seen.

"Wow, her home is gorgeous." He heard the little intake of breath by Lucy and oddly enough he felt his chest swell with pride. At least Kagome had a nice home for herself.

A loud boyish laughing chimed in the air followed by a girlish bell like giggle. Gray felt his heart speed up more and more as footsteps drew closer. He was just going over what he was going to say in his mind when there was a low threatening growl.

"Who's there?" The growling grew in volume the longer they stayed quiet. "Come out, I know your there!"

Moving farther down the beach and towards the house, going slow as to not alarm her. Finally, he came to a stand still when he saw her, arms wrapped protectively around a small child with rust colored hair. The Mayor of Muriel was right.

They did look alike, except well she was obviously more feminine. Long wavy raven black that fell right down to her hips. Gorgeous bone structure that gave her the impression of someone regal all in cased in a delicate heart shaped faced. What he thought was the most like him were her eyes, a deep shining indigo color except her eyes had a ring of and odd purple silver color around it.

This was his twin, his sister, the one whom shared a womb with him.

Already he was attached and fiercely protective. Kagome was his last blood related family. As far as he was concerned anything or anyone that wanted to harm her would have to go through him.

"You sort of smell like me." Gray watched, vaguely amused, as she leaned forward and took a deep breath in his direction. No doubt she was inhaling his scent, further proving the statement that she was a dragon slayer.

"My name's Gray. Gray Fullbuster." Her eyes widened in shock, the odd colored ring around her indigo iris glowing slightly.

"That's not possible, the entire Fullbuster family besides myself was killed years ago." The deep sadness he heard in her voice shook him to the core and Gray wanted nothing more than take away her pain. He himself felt pained just listening to her.

"I know, I was there when the demon took out the village. Trust me when I say that what I'm about to tell you is hard to believe but it's the truth." Taking a deep breath he just decided to blurt it out. Like ripping a band aid off. "Were twins."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Silence. Utter silence fell around them. Until the child in his sister's arms spoke up.

"Mama, if he is your brother doesn't that mean he's my uncle?" Bright forest green eyes blinked happily in his direction before a smile, only a child could wear, graced his boyish face. The boy looked back and forth between his sister and himself, his rust colored haired flopping wildly around him as he smiled widely in his direction.

"I suppose I believe you. We do look incredibly alike and we have very similar scents. I can't sense a lie being told. I just don't understand how or why we were separated." A puzzled look appeared on her face before the little boy wiggled in her arms, silently asking to be released.

As soon as his sister let him go he immediately headed straight for his team, he himself particularly. For the first time his brain registered the fact that he had a nephew and that his sister was a mother, even though she was so young. It was odd to think about, odd but nice. His family just kept growing.

"Hi! My name is Shippo, I'm 8 years old." Holding up 8 small fingers in front of him the young red head jumped up and down excitedly, his face glowing with excitement.

"Hello Shippo, I'm your Uncle Gray." He smiled gently, patting his wild hair down in a loving gesture. He would never say it out loud, for fear of Natsu calling him sappy, but he already loved his family. Already cherished them, cared for them. It was like a miracle to Gray, to have people related to him by blood, a wonderful blessing.

"Are you a mage like Mama?" Soft footsteps indicated his sister's approach and Gray vaguely wondered which parent she received the graceful gene from or if it was an affect from the type of magic she used. Water was always the most graceful of the elements.

"Yep, in fact I'm an ice make mage." Pushing his closed fist against his open palm, feeling the familiar coldness of his magic, he created a small ice figure of the Fairy Tail emblem.

"Your magic is beautiful." The awed gasped that escaped his sister and the way his nephew's eyes widened made him smile . Gray honestly thought ice make magic was one of the more beautiful of the magic arts, not that he was arrogant about it. It was just an opinion he formed after watching Ur perform her first ice make sculpture. While watching her, his teacher, was the first time he thought magic could be pretty.

"Mama, but your magic is beautiful too." The unique green eyes of his sister's adopted child softened as he looked upon his mother. Gray watched on with pride as his sister rubbed her nose against the small child's affectionately. It was so easy to see that his twin doted on the child, how she loved him unconditionally and how he loved her unconditionally in return.

He wondered vaguely if this was how their parents treated them when they were still alive and the family was whole.

"Mama, can you show Uncle Gray and his friends my favorite one? Please? Pllleeeassseeee!" Shippo whined, throwing one of the best puppy dog faces Gray had ever seen.

His sister sighed before patting her son's head as she stood up to walk a bit towards the sea.

Taking up a stance he had never seen, impressed by the effortless way she stepped into her stance, she shouted out. "Water dragon slayer secret art! Spirit of the water dragon!" The power that the spell took came off in high impressive waves, shocking not only him but no doubt his friends as well. Once he was able to work past his shock he looked up to see a gorgeous dragon made of nothing buy water and magic power.

Gray was speechless.

For the first time ever, his team was silent.

It's body was long, expanding enough to wrap around everyone present multiple times. The water was thickened for the width of it's body, giving the dragon the appearance that it was heavily muscled but lithe, pliant. The dragon's face was long, opening up to reveal rows of sharp teeth made of ice. Two long twirling whiskers attached to it's long snout continued to twirl like they were caught in an endless wind. Clear ice blue fins were placed haphazardly along it's body making it clear to all that the creature was inhabitant of the sea. Strong looking arms and legs led to claws made of ice and a tail that was dipping into the water, a thin coat of ice covered it's back. It's eyes were the thing that struck Gray the most.

They were a mixture of every shade of blue he could possibly imagine and they seemed to glow with a silver light coming from within.

His team and himself watched as the dragon lovingly wrapped it's body around his twin sister. Nuzzling her gently with it's long snout and making a whining noise that would have been comical if it were any other animal.

"Wow, your so awesome!" Leave it to Natsu to break the silence.

His best friend was either a miracle worker or an idiot.

Gray was moving more towards idiot.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXXOXOXOXOXOXOXXOXOXOXOXOX

Here is the next chapter in this series. I've been thinking of pairing Kagome up with Natsu but I'm not sure. So if you have any ideas please let me know. Seriously, though, I just adore Fairy Tail's resident fire dragon slayer. Don't you?

Let me know what pairing you would like to see. Who would you like to see Kagome with? I don't really know and I'm just thinking. So tell me!

I hope you like this story and this chapter. If you can please review and let me know what your thoughts are. It's much appreciated!

Until next time.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"Wow, your magic is amazing." Kagome smiled softly at the voluptuous blonde female standing next to her brother, her twin brother.

A twin, she had a twin.

Although the news was shocking, seriously coming out of left field, it was most defiantly welcomed. She had family, blood related family. It wasn't that she didn't appreciate her adopted son, no on the contrary her small red headed prankster was her pride and joy. She would give everything to make sure her little one was happy but still her family was small and expanding it sounded nice to her.

Nuzzling her dragon creation back she giggled when it made a gentle purring noise. Kagome loved her magic, loved what it stood for, what it could do, but she was the only one with such power. Even if there were other dragon slayers, she alone was the only one who could do the things she could, the water dragon slayer was unique among the rare.

"It's almost like it's alive." A beautiful red headed woman in armor gasped when she heard her creation purring gently.

"Water is life giving and self sustaining so when I do certain spells, such as this one, they are, for the most ,part alive. When the spell is no longer needed I can just send him into the sea and because life and water sustains itself he will remain alive." The looks of awe she received made her blush bright red under their gaze. It wasn't everyday that she had visitors much less one's who didn't know about her magic and it's oddities.

Not that she was a social outcast or anything, in fact she loved the village and it's villagers but she just preferred to be near the sea where she was raised. Not many of the villagers wandered to her sea side residence, maybe a few kids wanting to play but that was it. Really, she had never even been out of the village, or city.

"I told you Mama's magic is beautiful!" Her energetic son giggled as he rushed toward the dragon only for it to wrap around the small boy, nuzzling him just like it had done to her moments ago. The scene caused a motherly smile to appear on her face, she was happiest when her child was happy.

"Your a good mother. It's obvious he loves you very much." The blonde with the heavy chest and the loving chocolate brown eyes approached her, a gently smile gracing her pink lips. Kagome smiled appreciatively at the blonde, tearing up at the compliment. It was hard for her at times, being a single mom of an adopted child, but the good times far out weighed the bad. Her decision to raise the orphaned child was one she never regretted even when she met opposition because of her young age.

"Thank you. It means the world to me that you think that way. Shippo lost so much at such a young age but he has always stayed strong. As his mother, adopted or not, all I can do is be there for him and teach him right from wrong. I love him and I see no difference in our blood, he is mine."

Kagome was slightly surprised when the red headed woman glomped her into a very painful hug, crushing her against her steel breast plate of armor. "You have such a beautiful heart! I am honored to have meet you!"

The raven haired female looked up curiously at the scarlet haired woman, then to the rest of the people who accompanied her brother. Just with a glance she could tell they were all very close, a small family and she was rather happy to know that her brother had found a home for himself. Hugging the red head back gently, patting her back until she heard gurgling noises from a few in the small group, including her son.

"How about we go inside and I'll make something to eat." When they all nodded she motioned for them to follow her, Shippo running ahead with the pink haired man in tow.

"Food, food, foood..." They chanted together causing her to giggle. Oh, well, at least Shippo made a new friend.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

_Another chapter, I hope you enjoy. I honestly don't think I am going to pair Kagome off with Natsu in this story, just because she has a child and Natsu isn't really ready for all that. So if you have any suggestions on who you would like to see her paired with let me know! _

_Remember I own nothing, sad detail but very true. _

_Please review if you have the time._

_Until next time._


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"Wow, your home is so pretty." The small blonde gasped once they entered her home causing her to blush. She had few visitors who hadn't seen her house before or had a hand in building it so she knew she was a bit nervous. Her home was in no way extravagant but it was cozy and warm and she absolutely adored it. Kagome had her fellow villagers to thank for that, especially the older women of the village, they all had made sure to make her home as nice as possible for both Shippo and herself.

"Thank you. The villagers actually helped me build this house as a thank you for protecting the village. Once I took in Shippo we just added more onto it." Done up in soft grays with several ranges of blues and a deep forest brown her home reminded her of the seaside she resided on. "I actually had come home one day from helping an older woman with her garden to find it was all a ploy to get me out of the house so the rest of the village women could decorate." She laughed lightly alongside her guests. Once again she couldn't help but think how fortunate she was to end up in this village full of loving and caring people.

"Sounds like a great village to live in." Kagome smiled at Gray, nodding her head yes. Although, she was happy to find that she had a brother it was weird looking at him. It was almost like looking in a reverse gender mirror. If she was a male he was, no doubt, what she would look like. With the odd exception of her eyes of course.

Moving towards the kitchen, holding in her mirth as she heard several footsteps following eagerly behind her, she quickly motioned for her brother and his friends to sit at the counter of the bar.

"We love the village. The old ladies are really nice!" Listening to her son she wanted badly to giggle at his cuteness but instead raised her left brow in question.

"Shippo, what have I said about calling women old?" Looking at the blonde and the red head she winked conspiratorially, smirking when they smiled at her in understanding, she moved around her kitchen pulling things out to prepare their meal.

"That women are never old, their just older." Her son's whining tone made her stop what she was doing to look at him. Giving him a stern look, hands on her hips as she waited for him to continue.

"What else?"

"That women are like wine. The older they get the finer they are." Kissing her pouting little one on the head she grabbed one of his favorite fruit snacks, handing it to him with a smile.

"Good job. Why don't you go play and I'll call you when the food is ready?" Shippo nodded eagerly before racing off towards his bedroom with his signature smile on his cherubic face.

"Yeah, there's no denying your related to this Popsicle now." The pink haired man laughed heartily to which she only smirked at.

"I have no shame in that." Chopping up vegetables with a practiced precision she heated her pans with a small amount of olive oil before dumping her veggies in to cook, then made sure to place her seasoned meat into the oven. "I never got your names." Leaning against the counter she waited for her fellow mages to introduce themselves.

"My sincerest apologies. I am Erza Scarlet of the Fairy Tail guild." Blue eyes lit up as she watched the formal mage bow at the waist in greeting.

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Erza."

"Yo, I'm Natsu Dragneel. Fairy Tail's fire dragon slayer!" Shocked, she smiled wider at the pink haired man. She knew there were other slayers, her dragon had told her as much, but she never thought she would meet one.

"Nice to meet a fellow dragon slayer." When he whooped in reply she couldn't help but giggle and think he represented his element very well. Energetic with a hard to miss passion that she had no doubt burned as hot as his flames.

"I'm Lucy, Fairy Tail's resident celestial mage. I hope we can become friends." Her eyes took in the way her brother seemed to glow as the blonde asked to be friends, his whole being radiated pride. Sure, she had never stepped foot outside her village but she was still a woman and she knew love when she saw it. Eyes twinkling mischievously she patted the shorter woman on the head tenderly. If this girl was important to her brother, whether the woman knew it or not, she was important to her as well.

"Lucy, as far as I'm concerned your family. You all are. If anything I should be the one to ask if you would be my friend." She stepped back to look at them and smiled softly. "Thank you, all of you, for taking care of my brother in my stead."

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

_Next chapter in this series. I hope you enjoy and please remember to tell me who you think Kagome should be with. _

_I own nothing._

_Until next time._


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

After dinner, a rather lively event, she moved her newly found brother and his friends to the living room. She knew she had been more along the quiet side while eating, choosing to let the others speak as she listened. There was no helping it though! There was so much she wanted to ask!

How did he learn his magic?

What was life like as a guild mage?

Was the world as wonderful and gentle as the village she resided in?

So many questions spun around in her head that it was hard to tell when one thought ended and another began. Her questions almost seemed to be never ending. There were so many years to make up for, time lost that could have been spent with her brother. How did you make up for a lifetime?

Could they make up for a lifetime of being separated?

Kagome hoped so. Truly, deeply hoped so. Her twin brother sat opposite her, his face passive but his eyes glowing with a tender happiness that made her heart swell with joy.

They could definitely make up for lost time.

Making up for lost time wouldn't be easy, she knew. Yet, she did not care one ounce of the hardships that she could possibly endure. It would be beyond worth it to have family once again. So she sat up straight, placed Shippo in her lap as he colored a picture, and took a deep breath.

"What's life like as a guild mage?"


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

It was amazing to her, the life her twin brother led. As she listened eagerly while he told of the adventures he and his guild took part of, hanging on his every word, she couldn't help but wish to be apart of something like that. It seemed like so much fun!

She was completely taken with so many of his guild members already. And she hadn't even met any of them. His guild, no his home, seemed like such a warm, loving, place that it almost brought her to tears to know that he had been with such kind people.

She couldn't have been more grateful for the guild called, Fairy Tail.

Unique blue eyes watched the four mages, plus Happy, closely. A family. They weren't just partners nor were they just teammates, they were a family. It was obvious in the way they interacted with each other. And, although, she was happy for her brother she couldn't help but feel a little bit out of place.

Could she find a place in his heart as well?

As if almost sensing her mood, her little one placed a small hand on her cheek, a wide grin on his face. "I love you, Mama."

"I love you too, Shippo."

She would be fine. Everything would be fine.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

"So you're a dragon slayer?" Kagome rose a brow at the pink haired man who asked her the most obvious question in the world. Didn't they already speak about this, at least somewhat?

"Yes?" It was late into the night and she had already put Shippo to bed and was becoming tired herself. She had convinced her brother and his team into staying for the night. Truthfully, she felt that if he wasn't here in the morning she would think it all a dream. A heart breakingly beautiful dream.

"Can you tell us about your dragon?" Natsu's question caught her off guard a little. It had been a long time since she had seen Tal. Not a day went by, though, that she didn't think of her father. Sure, he had been a dragon but he had raised her with such love and devotion that she hadn't seen something as silly as species.

She missed him so much.

"His name is Tal. I don't really remember much before meeting Tal. Just my human parents vaguely and a snow covered town but I do remember how I meet my father. I woke up in the middle of the woods of Muriel, alone and scared. I had no idea what had happened to me before getting to Muriel or how I even got there. I was crying and trying to find my way to a town, any town, when I heard his voice." Kagome smiled at the wistful memory. She had only been six years old when she had had found her dragon.

Her father.

"So you have never left Muriel? Not once?" Kagome nodded her head at the red headed fairy.

"There was never a need to leave. I protect this village and the villagers because I love them."

"You and Gray are very much alike in that manner." Kagome smiled at the red head. Erza had no idea how much that meant to her.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

"So your father's name was Tal?" Kagome smiled softly as she watched her brother take interest in her life.

"Yes, he was a great father. Very loving, stern but fun all at the same time. When I was lost in the woods it was his voice I heard calling out to me. Then, when I found him I remember thinking I had never seen anything so beautiful in my life."

"What did he look like?" Her twin asked eagerly and his companions nodded their heads for her to continue. Kagome's eyes softened at the eagerness they so obviously exuded. Not many people wanted to her about the father she adored but had lost. It was refreshing to be able to talk about Tal.

"His body was long, much like the water serpent I created earlier, and his scales were a deep blue with silver here and there. Two white curled horns sat on top of his head, much like a crown in a way. And he had snow white hair that ran the length of his head all the way to his tail. He reminded me so much of the ocean itself. Calm but unwavering."

"You miss him, dontcha?" Kagome eyed the pink haired man sadly. Natsu was the only one, that she knew of, that could equally relate to her pain of missing her dragon parent. She missed Tal so much and all the time that, sometimes, it was almost unbearable.

Even if she had Shippo, her pride and joy. She still felt lonely. An ache had settled into her heart the day she awoke to find her father missing. Yet, she had hope that she would see him again. Even when people called her foolish, she still hoped.

"Yes, I miss him. But, I know we will see our parents again, Natsu."

"Damn straight!"

Because like her father, like the ocean, she was unwavering.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Like every morning Gray rose an hour after dawn. His mentor, Ur, had beaten that into him alongside his stripping habit. At first it had taken him a couple seconds to realize where he was and that everything that had happened wasn't a dream.

He had a twin sister, whom just happened to be a dragon slayer with a child.

And once he realized that he was indeed awake he couldn't remember the last time he had been this content, happy. He had his guild, his team, his powers and now he had his blood family. Something he never thought he would have until he decided to settle down himself.

Gray couldn't believe how much he had lucked out with having Kagome as a sister. She was humble, powerful but compassionate and he had seen this all within the day he had come to know her.

Walking through the cozy waterside home he decided to head to the beach to think. As soon as he stepped foot on the sand he noticed the figure of his twin standing by the water.

"Morning." He greeted, unsure of what to say, slightly nervous. This would be the first time alone with her and he didn't want to screw things up.

"Morning, Gray. Your up early." The smile she sent him made him relax and for that he was grateful.

"I usually wake up this time. You look like you've got something on your mind." He questioned her. " Anything I can help with?"

"I just, I had a thought." Gray chuckled softly as he watched her twist the ends of her long ebony locks nervously in her hands. He was glad to be learning new things about his sibling, even little stuff like this. The pair had lost so much time together, learning the little things meant everything.

"Yes?"

"Maybe...well I was thinking that I just met you and I don't want to lose you. But I can't ask you all to stay, your guild is important. The jobs you take are important. Then I thought, maybe it was time Shippo and I venture out. I was hoping, if you're ok with it, that you would let my son and I join your guild?"

Gray's eyes widened and he did something he didn't think he would ever do again after settling things with Lyon about Ur.

He cried.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Gray couldn't believe what he had heard. Was his mind just making things up? There was no way possible that Kagome would be willing to give up her entire life here just to go with him. Everything his twin sister knew was in this town! How would anyone would be willing to just leave at the drop of a hat.

"Gray, I want to go with you." He felt cool small hands tenderly wipe away tears that just kept falling from his eyes. "Shippo and I, we want to go with you." Her words were such a comfort to him and her presence was a soothing balm to all the hardships he had endured up until now.

"Kagome, are you sure? Your village…" The last thing he wanted her to have was regrets. He had a few and he knew how demons like those just didn't go away overnight. Sometimes those regrets kept him up all night with the weight of his grief.

"Will understand. If they need me they can contact me and I will come." Her smile gave him hope, filled him with reassurance.

"We will come, all of us, if this town needs help. It's the least I can do for this town for taking good care of my sister."

"So tomorrow we leave for Magnolia?" Her ethereal bright blue eyes shined with excitement and he knew his own pair of dark blue orbs mirrored the same feeling.

"Yeah."

"OK. Well I better find Kirara."

Kirara?


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Whatever Gray was expecting this Kirara person to be he definitely didn't picture a cat. Especially, not a two tailed cream colored cat with black markings and red eyes. At first Gray half expected the cat to sprout wings and fly but upon telling Kagome that she just shook her head and giggled.

"She is way cooler than that. Right, Kirara?" Kagome bent down to the adorable cat that, although, had walked on it's hind legs to greet them seemed to prefer walking on all fours.

"Yes, Kagome." The talking animal purred heavily when his twin picked her up, cradling the small feline in her arms in an obvious show of adoration.

"Well, Happy will be glad to make a new friend!" Natsu shouted gleefully as he scratched the cat behind her little black ear. The ice mage knew that his best friend missed his little cat partner dearly and hoped to get back to his blue friend soon. Looking at Kagome and her cat Kirara, Gray wondered if all dragon slayers were this attached to their chosen of partners.

Noting that his whole team was gathered together he decided to relay the news about Kagome's departure with them. "Guys, I got some good news." His team turned to look at him, excitement blazing in their eyes. When one of them was happy they all were happy, if one hurt they all hurt. He loved his team, his guild and he already loved Kagome and his little nephew. He couldn't wait for Kagome and Shippo to meet the rest of the guild and to settle into life as a member of Fairy Tail.

"Spill it, ice princess!"

"Yes, tell us Gray."

"What's up, Gray?"

He smirked at them but not before sending a conspiring wink towards his twin. "Kagome has decided to come to Magnolia with us. She wants to be apart of Fairy Tail."

Cheers rung loud on the beach side as they all shouted their glee in obtaining a new family member. Natsu and Lucy used their magic to launch fireworks in the air while Erza equipped, he had no idea what for, into a large bunny suit while hugging his twin and her cat tightly.

"Words cannot express my happiness!"

Gray watched as his team took turns hugging his sister. Kagome had done nothing but introduce herself and Team Natsu took to her like flies to honey. The water dragon slayer looked as if she had been with his team and himself for years. She looked as if she had been there by Erza, Natsu and Lucy's side the whole time and he had just yet to notice her.

"I better go pack, then." Kagome giggled as she pried herself away from his guild mates, their guild mates,

For once Gray volunteered for something that didn't involve fighting.

"I'll help." His trademark smirk spread across his lips and the look of indecision on her face made him smile softly.

Thank Mavis he had family.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Kagome smiled softly as she watched the city of Muriel go by as she rode on the train death trap alongside her brother, son and new friends. It saddened her that she was leaving the loving town behind but the excitement she felt far outweighed any negative emotions by far. She would start a new life at her brother's guild.

Surprisingly, it had been easy enough to explain things to the Mayor and the residents of her small city. They had all been understanding and extremely happy for her but they all made her promise to visit frequently. So she packed what she needed for Shippo and herself to start new and left everything else in her home by the sea. The little cottage in Muriel would always hold special memories for her so she refused to part with it.

Hearing the distinctive sound of a highly ill person Kagome looked away from the window to cast her unique blue eyes onto Natsu. The poor thing just couldn't get over his motion sickness. Although, she, herself was a little uncomfortable with the train ride, she was fine.

Leaning over the pink haired boy she pressed a hand over his stomach gently. "Cleanse." And with a simple word and gesture the pink haired boy popped out of his seat, a wide grin stretched over his face like he had just defeated a horde of monsters by himself.

"How did you do that?" Natsu shouted happily as he kneeled in front of her, his chin resting on her knees. Looking into the olive green eyes of her fellow dragon slayer something within her stirred, dragon instincts pushing to the fore front. Not knowing what the odd feeling was she brushed it aside for a later date.

Kagome smiled, her fangs inherited by her dragon father's magic peaking out. "Water is healing. My magic basically treated the brain waves in your body that told you your motion sick and cleansed it for you."

"Kagome's water harms and heals." Kirara smirked, as much as a cat could, from her perch on Kagome's shoulder.

"That's so cool!" Glowing blue eyes blinked tendering at the salmon haired man before her. Reaching out slender fingers burrowed softly through the locks of pink, caressing each strand fondly. Kagome giggled lightly when he closed his eyes and squished his face against her thighs, purring only loudly enough for her to hear.

The water dragon slayer was no fool. She knew her twin and his team mates all thought Natsu to be extremely childish. To some extent he was. But she knew better, her dragon instincts knew better. Dragons were animals, plain and simple, just more intelligent. They ran off gut feelings, instincts, nature and so by contrast the dragon slayers did as well. The magic her father had taught her began screaming at her ever since the moment she had seen the pink haired boy.

Strong.

Alpha.

She knew that if he wanted to, Natsu could claim leadership over a dragon dignity. He hadn't and she wondered why. A pack, or dignity rather, was everything to a dragon and being Alpha of one was a high honor.

Looking at Natsu, olive green eyes met glowing blue but this time his eyes did not hold the childish glint she had seen constantly since his arrival at her home. Now, she was looking at an intelligent, Alpha ranked, dragon.

The look in his eyes, the smirk on his lips, had her heating up and shivering in ways she had never known she could.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXXOX

_So, first off, hello everyone! I did decide on Natsu as her partner in this one but if you have a pairing you would like to read about and want me to write let me know. How did everyone like this chapter? Let me know if you have the time. I love reading your comments! _

_Until next time._


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Magnolia was gorgeous, with bustling people and cute little shops around every corner. It was vastly different from her small little town but the kindness in the people seemed to be the same, for which she was grateful. Kagome liked Magnolia, or what little she saw of it, and she hoped that the large city would be welcoming to her little one and herself.

They had only just arrived in the booming city about twenty minutes ago and since then the nerves she had so easily pushed away since her departure from Muriel were building steadily.

What if Fairy Tail didn't want to have another dragon slayer in it's ranks?

What if people thought she was weird?

What if Shippo couldn't make friends?

Tiny fingers grasping hers and the familiar warmth of her two tailed partner settled on her shoulder brought her out of her musing.

"It's going to be ok. I like it here already, Mama!" Kagome smiled softly at the red headed child and wondered how she got so lucky as to have someone so caring and intuitive in her life.

"He is right, Kagome. It will be fine." Kirara nuzzled her neck while encouraging her and the water dragon slayer nodded. She still was a little worried but before she could get lost in her thoughts two different patted her on the head. One overly warm and the other overly cold.

Looking at her brother she saw him smirk at her, as if he knew all her thoughts. "Calm down. Fairy Tail is going to love you, all of you."

"As much as I hate to say this, Gray is right. We're a family at Fairy Tail. We're stronger together because we fight for each other. Adding a few more people just makes us stronger because we have more family to protect. It's the way of the fairies."

Kagome's unique blue eyes warmed after Natsu's speech. Family. Protection. Love. She wanted those things, not just for herself, but for her own small family.

"I like the sound of that."


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

She was being lied to. There was no way this wasn't some sort of joke. This little old man sitting on the top of the table in front of her was not the guild master. Not with how perverted he was being!

"Master!" Kagome gaped as Lucy cried out in embarrassment. This little old man had enlarged his arm in order to stretch out and smack the blonde on the ass.

"Sorry, sorry. Anywho, who might this lovely young lady be?" The warm smile that had replaced the creepy, perverse grin, confused her a bit. Did all guilds have a master like this one?

"This is my sister, Kagome." Gray smirked at the old man as he introduced her.

Suddenly, shouts of surprise echoed throughout the large castle like building. People yelling that they had no idea that the resident ice mage had family to congratulations. It warmed her heart and soothed her worries just a bit more as she watched her brother interact with his guild members. The love the members so obviously had for one another was touching.

"Well hello, my dear. I'm glad Gray was able to find you so quickly." Nodding her head in agreement she sent a small smile towards her brother who was taking to a gorgeous white haired women but she could see that he was keeping his eyes on her the entire time.

"I am grateful for that as well." Turning her attention completely back to the little old man, she bowed. "Thank you for caring for my brother."

"Raise your head, child." Doing as told, Kagome's breath faltered when she looked at the old timer. The guild master of Fairy Tail was glowing with such pride, such love that it reminded her of her dragon parent. Tal had looked at her that way and it caused her heart to ache from his absence. "It was my pleasure. Everyone in this guild is my brat and I loved everyone of these troublemakers." Blue eyes watched as a goofy grin stretched across the wizard saints face and Kagome knew then that she had found something that would become irreplaceable to her family and to her.

"Fairy Tail has an amazing Master and I hope you would be willing to let my family and I join in." Kagome smiled softly at the Master and then to the mages throughout the room.

"Of course!"


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

"Kagome, this is MiraJane she is going to be giving you your stamp." Kagome nodded her head eagerly as her new Master explained what was going on. She was excited, Shippo was thrilled and Kirara was purring away loudly.

"Welcome! It's always nice to see new faces. Were would you like your stamps?" The barmaid of Fairy Tail was, so far, the sweetest out of the whole lot. Gentleness and love just seemed to exude from the white haired fairy.

Thinking over the question, Kagome had no clue where she wanted her guild mark to be. Only that she wanted to be able to show it off proudly. So she tilted her neck to the left and pushed her long hair to the side.

"The neck please." Mira smiled before pressing the magic stamp to her neck. It was painless and she only felt the silent thrum of magic for a few moments before it was done. A mirror was thrusted into her hands by the busty blonde her brother so obviously adored.

It was perfect. Without her knowledge tears fell from her eyes as she gazed at the soft silver-blue guild mark.

"Welcome to the family, Kagome!" Lucy cheered the smile on her face causing her to smile even more.

Kagome watched with a proud smile as her son had his mark placed his left arm while her partner had her's on her back. She gazed at her guild with warm but protective eyes. The dragon instincts roaring within her. This guild was full of slayers like her. Each one was watching her with narrowed, curious eyes. All except one.

Kagome felt the dragon within her prowl as Natsu gazed at her with an unreadable look in his deep olive eyes.

Her fangs throbbed, eyes turned into glowing slits.

And her heart raced.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Kagome, alongside her family, spent the better part of her day meeting and greeting her fellow fairies. Not once was she disappointed when she was introduced to someone new. They were all so different, it was amazing.

She was so happy to belong to such an well rounded guild.

Being dragged around the guild by Lucy and Erza had been more fun than she thought it would be. The love she felt for these people was instantaneous and she knew her child and partner felt the same. Fairy Tail would change their lives.

Kagome had just settled down at the bar, Mira serving her a cup of ice cold water, when she felt someone sit down next to her. Looking over, it was the guy Lucy introduced to her as Laxus.

The lightning dragon slayer.

"So, what's your magic?"


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Kagome eyed the burly blonde man with a soft smile. She knew very well that he already suspected what kind of magic she used, he probably just wanted confirmation. Suddenly, though, the whole of the guild seemed interested in what she had to say, as they all quieted down and turned their attention to her.

"I use dragon slayer magic." She smirked slightly at his awed but knowing expression. Since he was a slayer he had sensed her. The guild was in an uproar after that. Screaming and gloating about how they had the most dragon slayers and were the strongest guild.

"Awesome!"

"That's 5 dragon slayers!"

"Which dragon slaying magic do you use?" Kagome glanced down at an adorable blue haired girl with brown eyes and a kind demeanor. The girl called to the motherly side of her dragon side and on instinct she lowered her head to nuzzle the girl in on the neck. The water dragon slayer purred softly causing the little slayer to purr, sending her fresh wind scent around her, in response making Kagome smile.

"Hello, little dragon."


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

"What's your name?" Kagome sent the little dragon a gentle smile, kneeling in front of her and still releasing a steady purr. She was not disappointed when the young slayer rushed to hug around the waist, purring in kind.

"Wendy Marvel." The water slayer giggled as the bluenette cuddled further into her form.

"Well, to answer your question, I'm a water dragon slayer." Patting the girl on the head, smoothing down her hair in the process. "I believe you are a wind slayer."

"Yes!" Kagome giggled at the young slayer's proud exclamation.

"Water and Wind work well together, maybe you would like to work with my family and I sometime?" The water dragon watched as the wind dragon practically glowed with joy. The child seemed utterly pleased and Kagome wondered if this was her first time receiving such an offer? Which she couldn't understand because she could sense a vast amount of power coming from the child.

"I would like that very much!"


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

Gray had never seen the guild's youngest slayer this way. All childlike and not bothering to hide it. Usually, the little wind dragon tried acting older than she was because she wasn't as confident in her powers. It was something that, truthfully, did sadden the guild members of Fairy Tail but none really knew how to help. Even if everyone knew how powerful she truly is. Although the bluenette was friendly with everyone, she really stayed closer to Carla or Mira, who was retired.

"Hopefully, Wendy has found someone who will help guide her and bring her confidence." The lighthearted look in the Titania's eyes told the ice slayer that he wasn't the only one who prayed Kagome could help the girl.

Somehow, though, he already knew she would.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

The slayers of the guild watched the interaction between their newest member and the youngest dragon with curious eyes. It was all so new to them, having a full grown female dragon slayer nearby. None of them knew how things, the relationship amongst the dragons specifically, would change.

Until today they didn't even know a female slayer with the exception of Wendy, who was still a child.

She was downright gorgeous, with motherly instincts that seemed to please every dragon in the Fairy Tail guild. They could sense that she was powerful and there was something odd about the feeling her magic gave off.

One thing they were absolutely certain of was that she was going to be a blessing for their beloved guild.


End file.
